Miranda Shaw
Miranda Shaw is a regular character on the ABC series, Quantico. She served as a main protagonist in Season One, but would become a hidden villainess in Season Two. She is played by Aunjanue Ellis. Miranda Shaw was the Assistant Director of the FBI Academy at Quantico, director of the training program at Quantico and Alex's mentor. She is removed from her prestigious role at Quantico, after allowing an undercover operation involving a trainee, Raina, to continue. At the end of Season One, Miranda is named Deputy Director. In Season Two's "Lipstick," Alex is on the phone with Miranda about the Citizens Liberation Front, a terrorist group who infiltrated an important building in Manhattan. The call ended with Alex leaving the emergency bunker and heading on her mission, under Miranda's orders to do so. In the final scenes, Miranda turned heel and betrayed Alex, doing so by informing one of the terrorists that Alex was in the building. The scene showed one of the terrorists receiving the text message, "Alex Parrish is inside," and later revealed that Miranda sent the message on her phone. Miranda gave a sinister expression after her betrayal, cementing her heel turn. In the following episode, "Stescalade," the evil Miranda sabotaged Shelby Wyatt's efforts to reveal a report on the group, and then continued sending Alex on her mission, keeping Miranda's heel persona hidden from both of them. In the episode, "Kubark," Miranda authorized the group's demands to trade hacker Eric Boyer to the group for the hostages. After acquiring Boyer, Miranda engaged in a private conversation with Boyer, stating that he didn't live up to his end of the bargain, while also confirming her association with the group. Miranda ignored Raina's coded signal during the trade and went through with the swap. In the episode, "LCFLUTTER," Miranda framed her boyfriend, Paul, by planting her phone in his possession while the pair made out, resulting in Paul being accused of being in league with the terrorists when Shelby discovered the phone. Miranda revealed her heel persona to Alex in the episode, "Cleopatra," when she abducted Alex from FBI headquarters, while holding her at gunpoint. Miranda stated to Alex that she is one of the terrorists, and in the following episode, "JMPALM," Miranda ordered Alex to drive to an underground tunnel leading to the crisis zone. The two met with Nimah, who reveals that she was the CLF member who saved Alex earlier. MIranda planned to take the drives that the AIC was planning to steal; taking that as a higher priority than Nimah's suggestion to save the hostages inside. The villainess later pointed a gun at Alex's head, threatening her life if Nimah didn't put down her own weapon, but Alex fought off Miranda and ran in to save the hostages. Both Miranda and Nimah turned themselves in during the episode "EPICSHELTER," with Miranda revealing everything about the AIC (including the First Lady being a member) and her reasons for joining the CLF. The episode ended with an outside terrorist group taking credit for the events at the G20 Summitt, which officially freed Nimah and Miranda. Miranda expressed pride in not only her participation, but the fact that she wouldn't face punishment. Miranda resurfaced in the episode, "KUMONK," serving as the head of an FBI outpost in Cleveland. She was approached by Alex, Raina, and Shelby in her post, and flatly turned down their request for her help out of self-preservation. She was later recruited by Will Olsen to assist the group in their takedown of Henry Roarke and the villainous collaborators in the season's penultimate episode, "RAINBOW." However, in the season finale, "RESISTANCE," Miranda turned heel once again and orchestrated a murder attempt on Alex, firing a shot towards her at the Convention--while Alex distributed evidence that (successfully) took down Roarke. She was found with the gun and later arrested. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Heroes Turned to the Dark Side Category:Recurring Villainess Category:Friend of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villainess